Give me your heart
by Rainy Hanazawa
Summary: Cinta bisa membuat semua yang terperangkap didalamnya menjadi G-I-L-A. Suspense/Bloody/Gore/Psycopat/yaoi . Chan-woo. 2PM Story. completed.


_**Menolehlah..**_

_**Tatap aku, pandang aku, lihatlah kearah ku..**_

_**Tunggu..**_

_**Jangan pergi, jangan lari..**_

_**Berikanlah..**_

_**Senyum mu, tawa mu dan HATI mu..**_

_**Aku mau HATI mu, hanya hatimu…**_

Title : Give me your heart

Genre : Angst, gore

Author : Rainy Hanazawa

Pairing : Chansung-Wooyoung 2PM

Warning : Suspense, Violance, Typo, Psycopat, Blood in everywhere, PWP.

-OneShoot -

-2PM-

Derasnya hujan yang turun menemani simfoni kegelapan malam. Alunan musik yang keluar dari piringan hitam tua mengalun pelan menyesatkan setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Tak ada yang pernah mengira kamar tidur yang berwarna putih bersih kini telah berubah menjadi semerah darah. Bau anyir darah dan potongan-potongan tubuh seakan menghiasi dinding serta lantai kamar tersebut.

Seorang_** namja**_ duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat tidur, ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tatapannya semu, tak ada ekspresi sedikit pun yang terpancar. Tangan kanannya mengenggam sebuah pisau berlumuran darah sedangkan tangan sebelahnya mengenggam sebuah gumpalan daging berisi banyak pembuluh darah., diletakannya gumpalan tersebut di sebuah toples berisi cairan putih bening.

_**Namja **_itu kini tersenyum menatap sebuah gumpalan daging yang ia kenal dipelajaran biologi dengan nama _Hepar_ atau Hati. Ia bangkit dari duduknya mengambil sebuah kantong plastik hitam dilaci meja kemudian ia berjalan mengelilingi kamarnya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Kakinya terhenti tepat didepan sebuah kepala yang kini sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Kepala yang ia tau milik seseorang yang paling dicintainya. Ia memegang rambut di kepala tersebut, namja itu memutar kepala yang hanya memiliki satu bola mata itu tepat didepan wajahnya, tak lama ia tersenyum sinis dan berkata.

" Jika kau tidak mau memberi kan hati mu pada ku, biar aku sendiri yang merebut paksa hati mu dan kau lihatkan " namja itu berjalan mendekati meja rias dan menghadapkan kepala tersebut tepat di depan sebuah toples. " Kini hati mu sudah menjadi milik ku. Menjadi milik ku untuk selamanya. Kau milik ku Chansung " lanjutnya.

Setelah puas namja itu memasukan kepala tersebut kedalam kantong plastik hitam yang dibawanya. " aku tak membutuhkan mu, aku tak butuh raga mu. Karena aku sudah mendapat apa yang ku butuhkan yaitu HATI mu yang kini terukir namaku didalamnya "

-2PM-

_**Flashback…**_

_Wooyoung adalah seorang namja yang terjebak dalam lingkaran menyesatkan bernama cinta. Ia jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda yang tak sedikit pun memberikan hati pada Wooyoung, jangankan memberikan hati, sekedar menatap Wooyoung pun enggan, Wooyoung ibaratnya sebuah serangga pengganggu yang hanya bisa menghalangi pandangan mata._

_Wooyoung menyadari seluruh sikap pemuda bernama Chansung itu padanya, tapi ia hanya bisa tersenyum hambar melihat sikap Chansung kepadanya. Wooyoung tak pernah bisa melupakan tatapan mata kebencian yang terlihat jelas dari sinar mata Chansung, ataupun sekedar senyum sinis yang Chansung perlihatkan pada Wooyoung setiap mereka bertemu. Semua terekam jelas di otak Wooyoung dan terus menerus terulang di setiap waktunya._

_Hampir setiap malam, Wooyoung menangis, membayangkan sikap sarkatis yang ditunjukan Chansung untuknya. Baginya, Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari cinta tak berbalas. Ia rela melakukan apapun agar orang yang dicintainya memberikan sedikit hati untuk dirinya._

_Seperti mengejar sesuatu yang fana, Wooyoung sudah terlalu lama mengejar Chansung. Ia bahkan tak ingat berapa kali ia terjatuh saat mengejar sosok yang ia cintai dan berapa banyak luka yang tergores dihatinya, yang ia tahu hanyalah mengejar dan mengejar pemuda yang tak terjangkau itu. _

_'Cinta bisa membuat mu gila', Wooyoung sadar akan pepatah itu, ia juga sadar mencintai seorang Chansung hanya membuatnya perlahan-lahan menjadi gila, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah bagaimana cara memiliki hati dari orang yang dicintainya peduli cara yang dipilihnya itu benar atau salah. _

_-2PM-_

_Chansung bukannya tak tahu akan kehadiran namja yang mencintainya itu, seorang __**namja**__ bernama Wooyoung yang selalu menatapnya dari kejauhan. Bohong, jika ia tidak merasa bahwa __**namja **__berambut __**blonde**__ itu sangat mencintainya atau mungkin bisa dibilang sangat menggilainya._

_Berkali-kali ia selalu menangkap basah Wooyoung yang tengah memperhatikannya dan ia hanya membalas dengan tatapan dingin yang tak berminat sama sekali. Keterlaluan memang, tapi percayalah ia bersikap seperti itu hanya pada Wooyoung –__** namja **__yang sangat mencintainya-. Jika ada orang lain yang bertanya atas sikapnya itu, ia hanya akan berkata, " Aku tidak tertarik dengan __**namja**__ itu. Ia hanya __**namja **__menyedihkan yang memuakkan ". sungguh ironis._

_Ia tak pernah tersenyum pada Wooyoung walupun mereka berada di kegiatan sekolah yang sama. Dimata Chansung, Wooyoung tak pernah ada. Tak ada sedikit pun dibenak Chansung untuk membalas perasaan Wooyoung dan memberikan hatinya. Biarlah Wooyoung menderita karena perasaan tak terbalasnya itu. Tohh.. ia tidak peduli ini.._

_Chansung baru saja kembali dari latihan piano nya, ia bergegas pulang kerumah setelah mengunci rapat pintu ruang musik yang berada dilantai dua sekolahnya. Langit kala itu berwarna abu-abu menyisakan sedikit garis orange yang perlahan-lahan mulai tertutup. Hanya dirinya yang tersisa di sekolah berlantai tiga itu. Ia semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya begitu merasakan hawa dingin yang menelusup menggetarkan tubuhnya. Udara malam ini memang tak bersahabat, Chansung berani bertaruh nanti malam pasti akan turun hujan lebat hingga keesokan paginya. _

_Chansung berhenti tepat didepan pintu utama sekolah. ia merasa ada seseorang tepat dibelakangnya, udara semakin lama semakin terasa dingin. Chansung tak pernah percaya dengan namanya hantu atau mahkluk aneh lainnya, tapi ia yakin sesuatu yang dibelakangnya ini adalah sesuatu yang nyata berbentuk manusia. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan bersiap-siap untuk bertahan apabila sesuatu dibelakangnya itu tiba-tiba menyerang. Perlahan Chansung membalikan badannya._

_" Rupanya kau. Apa mau mu ?" Chansung menatap dingin seseorang dibelakangnya. Seorang namja lengap dengan seragam yang sama dengan Chansung._

_**Namja**__ itu tersenyum kearah Chansung , kedua tangannya menyilang kebelakang seperti memegang sesuatu. " Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mu, aku hanya ingin berbincang dengan mu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan mu. Kau mau ?" _

_Chansung berdecih kesal, ia tak menyangka ia bisa dikagetkan dengan sosok __**namja**__ berambut __**blonde**__ dan bermata hitam tersebut. " Kau hanya membuang waktu ku saja " Chansung berucap sarkartis, ia kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya._

_" Jangan Pergi "__**namja**__ itu berusaha menahan Chansung yang semakin lama semakin menjauh._

_Teriakan itu sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Chansung, ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Meninggalkan sosok __**namja **__yang tengah berteriak keras menahannya untuk tidak pergi._

_Tubuh __**namja**__ itu bergetar, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan semuanya lagi. __**Namja**__ itu berlari mengejar hendak membalikan tubuhnya, tapi terlambat untuk Chansung. __**Namja**__ itu sudah terlebih dahulu menghantamkan pedang kayunya tepat kearah kepala Chansung._

_"Woo..young.. " ucapnya lirih sebelum ia jatuh tersungkur dilantai._

_**Namja **__yang dipanggil bernama Wooyoung itu mengatur nafasnya, "Hahh.. hahh.. sekarang kau tidak akan pergi lagi " ucapnya dengan nafas tidak stabil._

_Ia menatap kearah tubuh __**namja**__ yang tersungkur dikakinya, " Malam ini mari kita bersenang-senang, pujaan ku "_

_-2PM-_

_Chansung tersadar dari pingsannya, ia tak ingat apa saja yang telah terjadi selama ia pingsan, yang ia ingat hanyalah seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Seseorang yang cukup ia kenal.._

_" Wooyoung.. " Chansung membelalakan matanya ketika ia melihat sosok namja yang menyerangnya tengah tersenyum sambil menatap kearahnya._

_Wooyoung mendekatkan dirinya kearah Chansung, duduk dipinggir ranjang lalu ia membelai pelan surai hitam milik Chansung, " Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Tidur mu nyenyak Chansung ?" ia berbisik ditelinga Chansung._

_Rasanya Chansung ingin sekali menampar ataupun menendang wajah namja tersebut jika saja tangan dan kakinya tidak terikat di setiap sisi ranjang tempat tidur. _

_" Lepaskan aku ! " teriak Chansung, ia mengerakan tubuhnya kesana kemari, berusaha melepaskan pengikat di setiap sisi tubuhnya._

_Wooyoung membelai pelan pipi Chansung, " Ohh, lihat dirimu sekarang. Sangat menyedihkan. Kau berteriak layaknya seorang __**yeoja.**__ "_

_Chansung berdecih, ia masih memasang wajah angkuhnya. " Kau yang menyedihkan " ucapnya._

_" Well, aku memang menyedihkan. Tapi yang membuat aku menyedihkan seperti ini adalah KAU " Wooyoung mengucapkan kalimat tersebut sambil menekan kedua pipi milik Chansung._

_Ditengah kesulitannya membuka mulut, Chansung masih sempat-sempatnya menyeringai. Wooyoung melepaskan tangannya kasar, membebaskan kedua pipi Chansung dari cengkraman tangannya._

_" Apa mau mu ?" tanya Chansung serius_

_Wooyoung mengangkat sudut bibirnya, " Aku cuma mau hati mu " ia menunjuk tepat di dada Chansung._

_" Cihh, itu tidak mungkin " desis Chansung._

_Wooyoung nampak berfikir, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, " Ahh, bagaimana jika aku rebut hati mu secara paksa. Kau pasti tidak akan protes kan ?" _

_Chansung membelalakan matanya, " Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" _

_Wooyoung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, ia menuju sebuah lemari kaca dan mengambil botol minuman yang terisi penuh air. _

_" Aku hanya ingin membuat mu merasakan apa yang kurasakan " jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang terlihat seperti dewa kematian._

_Wooyoung kembali ke posisi duduknya dengan sebuah botol ditangannya, " Kau pasti haus kan ? Kau mau minum ?" tanyanya lembut._

_Chansung membuang mukanya kearah lain, ia menolak tawaran tersebut. Wooyoung menarik paksa wajah Chansung, membawa wajah tampan itu kembali di hadapan matanya._

_Wooyoung berusaha membuka mulut Chansung secara paksa , tapi tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk membukanya. Menyerah, ia pun beranjak dan mengambil sebuah pisau yang ketajamannya tidak diragukan lagi._

_" ARGHTT... " jerit Chansung begitu lengannya ditusuk secara kasar oleh pisau tersebut._

_Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Wooyoung untuk memasukan botol berisi air kedalam mulut Chansung secara paksa. Air serta sesuatu yang kental berwarna merah keluar dari sudut bibir Chansung, mengingat diameter botol tersebut cukup besar untuk membuat luka disekitar sudut bibir Chansung._

_" Bagaimana rasanya ? enak bukan ? Kau tahu tidak, air tersebut adalah air mata yang ku kumpulkan setiap aku menangisi mu. Menangisi sikap mu yang selalu dingin terhadap ku. " ucap Wooyoung lirih._

_Ia mencabut paksa botol tersebut, sisa air dari botol tersebut masih menetes membasahi wajah putih porselen milik Chansung. _

_" Lepaskan aku ! " ucapnya disela-sela nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal itu._

_" Kau ingin aku melepaskan mu ? baiklah.. " Wooyoung mencabut paksa pisau yang tertanam di lengan Chansung. _

_**SRAAKKK...**_

_Dengan ayunan cepat, pisau tersebut sukses mengiris lengan kanan Chansung, membaginya menjadi dua. Chansung memekik keras, merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari sisi kanan tubuhnya._

_" Satu sudah terlepas, kau mau aku melepas tangan mu yang satu lagi atau kau mau aku melepas ikatan dikaki mu terlebih dahulu ?" tanya Wooyoung sambil menjilati ujung pisau yang berlumuran dengan darah._

_Chansung menggeleng pelan. ia seperti dihadapi oleh dewa kematian yang entah kapan akan mencabut paksa nyawanya._

_" Jadi kau tidak mau aku melepaskan mu ? ohh, kau mau menemani ku ?" Wooyoung memeluk tubuh Chansung, ia membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang sempat berfikir, siksaannya akan berakhir sampai disini, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah._

_Wooyoung bangkit dari memeluk tubuh Chansung, ia menatap nanar wajah Chansung, " Tapi aku sudah tidak menginginkan raga mu lagi. Kau sudah terlanjur menyakiti hati ku " kali ini ia menangis, air matanya jatuh mengenai pipi Chansung._

_" Tapi walau begitu, " Wooyoung menghapus air matanya, " Aku tidak bisa menghapus bayangan mu dari pikiran ku. Kenapa kau tidak bisa mencintai ku, memberikan hati mu pada ku ?"_

_Chansung diam, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Wooyoung, ia hanya menatap dingin kearah Wooyoung._

_" Apa karena aku jelek? makanya kau tidak mencintai ku " Wooyoung memainkan pisau ditangannya tepat dihadapan Chansung, diarahkannya mata pisau tersebut dari kening hingga dagu Chansung._

_" Aku ingin kau juga merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi jelek, mungkin dengan begitu kau bisa sedikit merasakan sakit hati ku " lanjut Wooyoung_

_**SRAKK..**_

_**SRETT..**_

_**KRASHH...**_

_Wooyoung menyeringai, tangannya terus menghujamkan pisau diwajah tampan Chansung. Mencoret-coret wajah Chansung dengan goresan mata pisau dari kening hingga ujung rahang , menusuk-nusuk kedua pipi mulus Chansung. Chansung memejamkan matanya erat, menahan rasa sakit yang terus dirasakannya. Kesadarannya sudah seperempat menghilang. Bau anyir darah memenuhi ruangan tersebut, noda-noda darah sudah bercipratan entah kemana saja._

_Wooyoung menatap wajah Chansung yang sudah terkoyak disana sini, " Buka mata mu dan lihat ku. Aku ingin kau melihat ku. Aku muak melihat mu yang selalu menatap ku tak peduli. Aku benci tatapan mata mu itu. " _

_" ARGHHTTT... " _

_Wooyoung menusukan pisaunya tepat dimata kanan Chansung . Ia tak mempedulikan jeritan kesakitan yang diperdengarkan Chansung, ia tetap melanjutkan aksinya, mencongkel bola mata kanan Chansung agar terlepas dari sana._

_Bola mata kanan itu kini terpisah, Chansung tau syaraf-syaraf mata kanannya pasti sudah putus sekarang. Dapat dirasakannya darah mengalir dari lubang yang dulunya berisi bola mata. Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi, kini ia hanya bisa melihat dengan mata sebelah kiri yang tersisa, itupun tidak terlalu jelas._

_" Kau psikopat gila ! " Chansung memekik keras._

_" Ucapkan saja sesuka mu, aku tidak akan mendengarkannya. Bukankah selama ini kau juga tidak pernah mendengarkan ku ? lalu apa gunanya kedua telinga mu ini " Wooyoung mengarahkan pisaunya ke telinga kanan dan kiri Chansung, mengirisnya satu persatu dan melempar potongan telinga tersebut kesembarang arah._

_Rintihan parau, kembali keluar dari bibir Chansung. Darah semakin banyak keluar dari tubuhnya, dari lengan sebelah kanannya yang putus, dari mata kanannya yang tercongkel, dari luka-luka disekitar wajahnya serta dari kedua telinganya yang kini sudah tidak ada lagi._

_Wooyoung tersenyum sinis, " Kau tahu tidak, aku selalu berharap bibir mu ini bisa memberi ku seutas senyuman. Tapi kau tidak pernah memberikan senyuman itu padaku, hanya senyuman sinis yang kau perlihatkan pada ku. Aku benci bibir mu yang tak bisa tersenyum untuk ku " Wooyoung mengambil gunting yang entah sejak kapan tergeletak diatas meja. Dengan cepat Wooyoung menarik kedua bibir Chansung dan mengguntingnya dengan cepat._

_Darah mengalir deras dari bekas potongan bibir tersebut, menetes kemana-mana. Wooyoung memandangi tubuhnya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh darah dari orang yang paling dicintainya itu. Ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan sisa kesadaran Chansung yang semakin lama semakin melemah._

_Wooyoung mengayunkan pisaunya kearah kaki Chansung yang terikat, " Ini untuk mu, yang selalu pergi menjauh dari ku. Sekarang kau tidak bisa pergi lagi dari ku " _

_Merahnya daging dan putihnya tulang dapat disaksikan secara langsung dari bekas potongan kedua kaki Chansung. Rintihan semakin pelan terdengar, hanya erangan tertahan yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Chansung sudah hampir mencapai batasnya,, seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa sudah. Darah yang terus mengalir dari setiap bagian tubuhnya membuatnya semakin dekat dengan kematian. Tak pernah ia duga, dewa kematian yang merenggut nyawanya secara paksa adalah namja yang selama ini mencintainya._

_Kini yang tersisa ditubuh Chansung hanyalah lengan kirinya yang masih terikat di pinggir ranjang._

_" well, pasti kau ingin bebas kan. Aku akan melepaskan mu sekarang " Wooyoung menghempaskan pisaunya tepat di lengan kiri Chansung. Sayangnya pisau itu sudah tidak cukup tajam lagi, lengan kiri itu masih tergantung dengan ketiaknya._

_Chansung menutup mata kirinya yang tersisa. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan ia tahu pasukan udara ke paru-parunya akan habis sebentar lagi. Pejuangannya sudah berakhir. Diambang antara kehidupan dan kematian ia bisa melihat Wooyoung yang sudah mengganti pisaunya dengan pedang katana yang mengkilat disetiap ujungnya._

_" Sebelum kau pergi, aku ingin kepala mu agar kau selalu menoleh kearah ku " Wooyoung tersenyum damai sebelum ia memisahkan kepala Chansung dengan tubuhnya._

_Tak ada suara lagi yang terdengar. Hanya samar-samar suara tetes hujan dan petir yang bergemuruh yang menjadi simfoni dari kegelapan malam itu. Wooyoung beranjak dari ranjangnya, ia berjalan menuju sebuah mesin pemutar piringan hitam, ia memasukan sebuah piringan hitam. Mesin itu bergerak, melantunkan sebuah melodi yang sangat indah, melodi berjudul 'sad piano' ._

_Wooyoung berputar-putar tubuhnya memperagakan sebuah tarian dengan potongan tangan kanan Chansung.. seutas senyum merekah dibibir Wooyoung, baru setengah melodi itu berputar Wooyoung menghentikan tarianny, ia kembali mengambil pisau yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuhnya. _

_" Hampir saja aku lupa. Aku kan ingin memiliki hati mu Chansung " ucap Wooyoung, yang kemudian segera merobek dada Chansung, tak peduli darah yang terus mengalir keluar. Ia menyingkirkan isi perut Chansung, menarik usus-usus itu keluar dan membuangnya sembarang. Ia menelusupkan tangannya mencari dimana letak 'hati' Chansung berada. Sensasi dingin dirasakan Wooyoung ketika tangannya menelusup diatara bagian-bagian organ pencernaan Chansung, seperti berenang dilautan berisi darah. Tangan Wooyoung menemukan sebuah gumpalan daging, ia memastikan bentuknya._

_" Ketemu " jeritnya histeris._

_Wooyoung menarik paksa keluar gumpalan tersebut, ia tersenyum kemudian mengangkat gumpalan tersebut perlahan. Tak sia-sia ia mengambil jurusan biologi disekolahnya, ilmu itu sungguh bermanfaat setidaknya untuk saat ini. Ia bisa dengan mudah menemukan salah satu organ pencernaan yang berfungsi menghasilkan empedu untuk mengemulsikan lemak, organ yang dikenal dengan sebutan 'hati'._

_" Aku mendapatkan hatimu Chansung, aku mendapatkannya. " Wooyoung menciumi benda itu dengan penuh perasaan. " Ahh, aku melupakan sesuatu " ia kembali mengambil pisaunya, mengoreskan perlahan pisau tersebut mengukir nama ' Jang Wooyoung ' di permukaan benda yang disebut 'hati' itu._

_" Nah, selesai.. mulai sekarang dihati Chansung hanya ada nama Wooyoung seorang. 'Hati' mu kini hanya milik ku, Chansung"_

_**End Of Flashback**_

_-2PM-_

" Nggghhh.. " Wooyoung menggeliat pelan. Ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, cahaya yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela memaksanya untuk segera terbangun dari segala mimpi buruknya. Pagi ini Wooyoung merasa dirinya sangat segar dan bersemangat.

Wooyoung memperhatikan sekelilingnya, semuanya bersih tak ada darah atau potongan tubuh yang berserakan. Sepertinya tadi malam ia baru saja bermimpi sangat buruk. Ia melangkah kan kakinya ke kamar mandi, setelah ia mencium bau tubuhnya yang berbau amis.

" Ahh, sepertinya aku harus mandi. " gumamnya.

Minggu pagi, hari ini Wooyoung tak harus berangkat kesekolah. Ia bisa menikmati hari liburnya untuk bersenang-senang dengan orang yang paling dicintainya untuk selamanya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat senyum Wooyoung mengembang. Ia memepercepat rutinitas mandinya.

" Chansung.. " panggil Wooyoung begitu ia selesai mandi.

Ia beranjak menuju sebuah toples berisi 'hati' yang mengambang dicairan formalin. 'Hati' milik seseorang yang dicintainya secara abnormal. Di elusnya pelan pinggir toples tersebut dan ia kembali tersenyum manis kemudian memeluknya erat.

_" KITA AKAN SELALU BERSAMA SELAMANYA " _

_**Semakin kau mencintai seseorang. Semakin besar pula rasa ingin memiliki. Tidak peduli jalan yang kau tempuh untuk mendapatkan cinta itu benar atau salah. Cinta bisa membuat semua yang terperangkap didalamnya menjadi G-I-L-A. **_

**END **

Author note :

Rainy kembali dengan fic abal dan nista milik rainy. Sejujurnya fic ini pernah rainy tulis diblog rainy hanya saja dengan tokoh yang berbeda, rainy hanya mengedit beberapa bagian saja. Fic ini bener-bener nggak ada plot dan penuh dengan adegan berdarah. Mianhee.. buat yang muntah-muntah setelah baca fic rainy ini. Kenapa rainy milih tokoh chan-woo sebagai cast itu karena rainy merasa mereka cocok jika menjadi cast fic rainy yang ini.

Okay , sekian cuap-cuap dari rainy. See you..

Silahkan review dan baca fic rainy yang lainnya. Byee..byee


End file.
